


Let Them Stare

by foxesbox



Series: Opposites Attract [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Jokes, Sort Of, hand holding, they both like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Being back in college after freaking out was hard, but Remus has Patton to comfort him. What are friends for, right?





	Let Them Stare

**Author's Note:**

> woops! heres more for the Opposites Attract AU because im weak for these boys now

Going back into college after people watched Remus freak out was hard. Sure, people were used to seeing Remus get emotional. They’d seen him get angry. He was Remus, he was impulsive, they’d seen it all. But something about this time was different. Something about this time was harder. He could feel the burn of people staring, hear the whispers. He closed himself off, arms wrapping around himself as he walked around the campus. He just had to get through the day and then there would be the weekend and he could rest.

Patton watched as Remus walked down the hall towards him, shoulders raised, head down, eyes glistening. He’d never seen Remus care so much about how people acted towards him. He looked around at the crowds and just sighed at how close to school life this was. Why did people care so much?

He ran ahead to Remus.

“Hey, Rem!”

Remus looked up, eyes flashing through multiple emotions before he smiled. “Hey..”

Patton held his hand out towards Remus. He leaned in. “Just hold my hand, they’ll stop whispering about yesterday. I’ll get you back to your dorm,” He whispered.

Remus held onto Patton’s hand. Their fingers intertwined and Patton smiled as they continued down the hall. “Did you sleep well?”

Remus nodded, his face warm. “Mhm. Took a while to fall asleep though. I drank black coffee and a Monster at like… eleven.”

Patton laughed and Remus felt his heart explode in his chest. He squeezed Patton’s hand. “People are still staring.”

“I know,” Patton said. “But they’re not thinking about yesterday anymore.”

The two made it back to Remus’ dorm room. Remus hesitated at the door, already feeling Patton pulling his hand away. He squeezed a little harder.

“Remus…?”

“Could you just… Hold my hand a little longer?”

“Of course. We could go and get some food if you want? Maybe just walk around the campus for a bit,” Patton suggested. He turned to pull Remus down the hall. Remus followed, hiding the smile on his face. “Or we could go sit by the fountain out front. The weather is nice today.”

“Sound nice.”

They walked outside and towards the fountain. Patton sat on the edge and pulled Remus down next to him, making sure not to let go of his hand. Patton hummed quietly, eyes closing and head tilting up as the sun shone down on his face. Remus stared – He couldn’t help it. Patton’s skin was warmer than his own and covered in freckles. His round framed glasses reflected the sun. He opened his eyes again and sighed happily, turning to Remus and chuckling when Remus quickly looked away.

“Enjoying the view?” Patton joked.

Remus grinned, his need to flirt overtaking his need to hide his feelings. “Of course~ I’d be stupid not to.”

“Some people would probably say the same about you.”

Remus raised an eyebrow at the other boy. “I will push you into this fountain.”

“You wouldn’t!” Patton gasped.

“Hmm, maybe not, I’m sure there are other ways to get you wet.”

Patton spluttered, his face going red. “Remus!”

Remus stuck his tongue out at Patton. Patton pouted. “Mean.”

Remus grinned and squeezed Patton’s hand, resting his head against Patton’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Thanks for helping me out today. And yesterday. And every other time you’ve helped me.”

Patton tilted his head to rest against Remus’ head. “You don’t need to thank me, Rem. That’s what friends are for, right?”

_Friends_. Of course. Remus’ smile shrank slightly. “Yeah..”


End file.
